Naruko's Angel
by Shy-Kitsune-B
Summary: Song fic, Inspired by the song Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride. Death Fic. Warning Rape.


Naruko's Angel

All she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. The threaten screams were fading as she ran down the street and slipped into and ally. She hid among the trash cans praying he wouldn't follow. She didn't know how long she'd been there when a shadow approaching made her press herself closer to the wall. A boy around 7 or 8 with black hair and dark eyes stood in front of her. She stared at him through her long blonde hair.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked. Naruko nodded. The boy noticing the bruise on the young girl's face he bent down and extended his hand only to have her flinch and pull away with a whimper.

"I won't hurt you." The boy said kindly. Naruko looked at him and spoke it a sweet voice

"Really?"

"Really." He said and smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Naruko" she whispered

"It's nice to meet you Naruko. I'm Itachi." He said with a small smile. She smiled back.

"What are you doing out here? Its late, shouldn't you be home?" Naruko asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Itachi said. "Come on I'll take you home."

"No that's okay, I'll be fine." She quickly said as she stood up. "You should go home to. I'll see you around. Night" she said as she walked passed him and disappeared into the dark.

Naruko stood outside her dark house praying he was asleep. She walked up to the door and quietly opened the door and slipped inside shutting the door with soft click. She quickly but quietly made her way up the stairs. She made it her bedroom and opened it when….

"NARUKO" He yelled, making her freeze in her place. Her father made to her in 4 steps and pinned the blonde to the wall by her shoulders. She whimpered as her head bounced off the wall making her dizzy.

"What the fuck took you so long to get home!" He yelled. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered pressing herself as close to wall that she could. He raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. She fell on the floor, tears in her eyes. He kicked her and called her horrible names until she was barely conscious. He left her on floor and stumbled back to his room and slammed his door. Naruko watched him threw half lidded eyes before she drifted in to darkness.

Naruko slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She slowly picked herself up and limped into the bathroom. She turned the water on and got in, not bothering to take her blood soaked clothes off. She stood under the warm water for a while then started to slowly peel her clothes off, and toss them on the shower floor. She scrubbed the blood out of her hair and off her body, carefully scrubbing her new bruises. She slipped out of the shower and ran to her room to change. She got dressed as quickly and as quietly as she could. Then she ran out the door to school.

'She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding' back. Wearing' the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with linen and lace.'

Naruko walked to class by her self and sat in the same seat she did everyday. The class slowly started to pour in. she pulled her hair in front of her cheek to try and hide the bruise. The teacher came in and told everyone to settle down, and started to teach.

'The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born.'

School ended but it seemed too soon for Naruko. She slowly walked off school grounds, and then stopped wondering if she really wanted to go home now or not. She knew if she didn't go home her father would most likely be mad, but if she did go home now he would probably just get mad about something else. Either way it ended in pain for the seven year old. She sighed, and starting to walk again. She turned a corner not really paying attention and ran into someone. She fell on the ground and the books in her hands skid on the sidewalk.

"Ow," Naruko moaned.

"Hey, are you ok Naru?" A familiar voice said. She looked up to the dark eyes of Itachi. She nodded, and he helped her up. As he pulled her up he noticed the bruise on her cheek.

"Hey, What happened to your cheek?" He asked concerned.

"Oh… It's nothing, Im so clumsy." She said trying to laugh it off. Itachi wasn't convinced.

'Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel.'

He looked at her closely she looked kinda thin and she kept shifting her weight from leg from leg. Wincing a bit as she did so he could tell she was in pain. He opened his mouth but before he could say something, Naruko jumped in

"I gotta get home, I'll see you later." She slipped past him and headed home.

That night was almost the same as all the others. She was curled in a ball in the corner of her room crying. Her father pounding on her locked bed room door, screaming.

" OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" He screamed

"No Daddy," she cried. Pushing herself closer to the wall. She heard her fathers foot connect with door over and over again.

"Daddy! Please Daddy!" Naruko screamed.

'Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late.'

Her father kicked the door in and it slammed against the wall. He stormed across the room and grab Naruko, tossing her by her arm on to the bed.

"Daddy Please!" Naruko cried trying to get away. He pined her down and pulled up her dress.

"Noooo please daddy, noo," she whimpered.

"Shut the fuck up!" he curse slapping her across the face.

'Through the wind and the rain. She stands hard as a stone, In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings. And she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel'

He removed her underwear and roughly pushed himself inside of her. She screamed in pain, tears running down her face, as her father thrusted deep inside of her. She lay there crying and pleading with her father to stop. He gave one last thurst and finished inside her. He slid out and she curled up into a ball crying her eyes out.

"STOP CRYING! YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed. He pulled her on to the floor and beat her till she stopped responding to the pain. Then he left her room, leaving her broken and beaten on the floor.

'A statue stands in a shaded place, An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot.'

Naruko watched from a distance as her small body was lowered into the ground.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked holding out his hand. Naruko nodded, and smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. She took his hand and they both turned and faded into the sunset, never looking back.

'Through the wind and the rain, She stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above, But her dreams give her wings. And she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Thank you for reading. I love this song and got bored one day, so I figured I'd write about the song.


End file.
